EWWWW! EWWWWWW! EWWWWWW!
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: Coming home in the middle of the night, Kagome and InuYasha Stumble across the fact that Mama is dating a Perfectly lovely gentleman..........And it only gets worse and worse from there...for both Kagome and InuYasha.


* * *

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

EWWW!! EWWWWW!!!EWWWWW!!!

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome stood mouth agape, InuYasha with Tessiaga drawn in the last place he ever thought he would ever have cause to un-sheath the legacy of the great Inu no Tashio.

But then they had never thought they would see the spectacle that was currently on display in that great bastion of wholesomeness , aka, the Higurashi family room, either.

The room was pristine, part of a sacred shrine for great kami sakes. For all of their normal teenagers lustful desires and hormones running wild, they had never once so much as allowed a spec of anything slightly improper to enter their minds while in THAT room.

And while they may have occasionally played the teenager's equivalent to "show and tell" in various caves, hot springs, abandoned huts and in the privacy of Kagome's bedroom, InuYasha had never so much as given Kagome a chaste peck on the cheek in THAT room.

It was true that Kagome knew perfectly well that Mama had been dating someone for the past eight months. It was true that because of Kagome's commitments in the Sengoku Jidai she had yet to meet this "Perfectly lovely gentleman" who Mama was becoming so enamored with that she had actually been looking at BRIDAL magazines of late.

It was also frighteningly, disgustingly, puke inducing-ly obvious that there was considerable physical attraction between the two. Proof being that upon being escorted home by InuYasha in the middle of the night because she wasn't feeling well, the miko and hanyou stumbled across mama and the "perfectly lovely gentleman" naked, enjoying one another in the middle of the floor in the Higurashi family room.

Kagome screamed as if the hounds of hell had just broken free of the earths crust and come to devour her alive. She then covered her eyes and jumped up and down shaking her head back and forth like a insane idiot, trying to dispel the disgusting image that would be forever engraved upon her memory.

InuYasha drew Tessiaga while Mama and the "perfectly lovely gentleman" dove for cover under sofa cushions, pillows and hastily tossed inside out clothing in a desperate, if far too late, effort to conceal their nakedness from the pair of extremely grossed out teens.

Even the shock of finding Mama doing the very same "things" that InuYasha and Kagome had come close to doing on several occasions and had fantasized about doing with one another on a regular basis for some time dimmed to complete darkness in comparison to exactly WHOM this "perfectly lovely gentleman" was.

InuYasha growled, his mighty fang ready to plunge into the disgusting cur that dared to defile the pillar of benevolent purity that was Kagome's mother.

"Ewwewwww !!!! EWWWWW!! EWWWW!!!! My mother's doing "IT" in the same place I sit to watch TV Ewwewwww!!!!"

"Bastard. I'm gonna gut you, cook your innards and feed em to Buyo"

"Uh...uh..." Mama stuttered from behind her sofa cushion "InuYasha dear, Kagome sweetheart, I believe you both know my fiancé."

"YOUR SEEING HIM?!?!?!?!?! EWWWWWWW!!!!! EWWWWWW!!!! EWWWWWWWW!!!"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"

"Really InuYasha, language language language. Must mama get the soap?"

"Really little brother, surely you will not kill your own brother in your future mates home."

"EWWWWWW!!! EWWWWWW!!!EWWWWWW!!!"

"Now, why don't I just make some tea and…oh ...well, I suppose first I better put some panties on" giggle giggle

"EWWWWWW!!!!!!!! SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!!!!"

"BASTARD!!! YOU CAN'T MARRY KAGOME'S MOTHER!"

"Opps, guess I should really put a bra on too. Opps guess that's out, Sesshomaru really Kioshii, you slashed through another one!"

"Sorry koi"

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA VOMIT!!"

InuYasha rushed up to Kagome to keep her from passing out.

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO FUCK KAGOME'S MOTHER"

"Imbecile, why not?"

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO FUCK KAGOME DUMBASS!!"

"InuYasha! Just what are your intentions with my little girl?"

"And this Sesshomaru's soon to be step-young miko"

"None of your fucking business Bastard. uh, not you mama, I mean...uh...fuck. HIM!"

"Koi, have you seen this Sesshomaru's boxers?"

"EWWWW!!!! EWWWWW!!!!EWWWWWW!!!! EEEEWWWWW I'm not hearing any of this LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL

Sesshomaru isn't sitting naked in my house covered only by a pillow! " peek "EWWWWWWWWWW!!!! He IS !!! EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

"Bastard! Get your clothes on, your making My Kagome sick."

"InuYasha!!! KILL HIM OR ILL PURIFY HIM!! EWWWW!! HE...and MAMA...AND THEY

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

"InuYasha, put that thing away before you hurt someone!"

"In a minute, first I gotta gut my bastard brother."

"But if you do that, my baby won't have a father!"

" BABY??? BABY???? YOUR...YOUR...MAMA...SESSHOMARU... PREGNANT

...EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kagome fainted

----------------------------------------------------------

Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror. "Damn you, Shrinkidinki, I told you the human girls mind was fragile, that she could only take so much horror at once. You've pushed her too far and now she has shut down, all this was for naught!"

Naraku's tentacle reached out and impaled the yokai and the dream and fear yokai dropped dead.

END

----------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed, just a little burst of hyperactivity. LOL

Needed a little mind clearer I guess.


End file.
